There are several ways to deliver multimedia content to consumers on an electronic, image capture or video recording device(s). For example, a user may typically enter an electronic marketplace to purchase audiovisual content. Typically, these purchases are billed according to a monthly subscription or a pay-per-view service. Once purchased, the user may be presented with an interface that allows the user to play the audiovisual content. However, this interface typically does not monitor the actions or number of users watching, listening, or receiving the content. This allows users to potentially pirate the content or permit additional users than intended to receive the content.